Two Piece
by FreshNerd
Summary: Zoro, and Luffy find themselves in the past, and start preparing for what they'll face in the future. WARNING: Contains lot of errors.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings. This story is full of errors, PLOTS HOLES. I made this intended to be crack from the very start. It was made out of boredom, and curiosity. I skip a whole lot of useless things, not that they are. I love the story of One Piece, but for the sake of the time travel I did that instead of wasting ten chapters on one arc that we know the ending of. By the way this story has TONS OF ERROR. I consider it complete where I ended it, but it could obviously continue, but who knows if I'll ever do that. The ending is what I consider to be a good enough ending.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece 1

Sights ahead.

Luffy stood in front of an old lady. She looked so very frail, and delicate. She was old, very old. She had bright white hair that was neatly combed. She had wrinkles on her face. She was wearing a purple dress. Her black beady eyes stared intensely at him. She had a cane in her left hand supporting her. Her legs were shaking. She was struggling just to stand. How she even got on the Thousand Sunny was a mystery.

In her right hand was a yellow devil fruit. Or what was left of it. She took another bite out of it, and gulped it completely. She took a look around her.

They stood on Sunny's deck. There was a small boat tied to Sunny, it must be the boat she had arrived on. Luffy looked at to his crew. They were unconscious. One by one they had fallen asleep, all except himself, and Zoro. They weren't hurt so he didn't worry about them. The old lady didn't look like someone who wanted to fight them anyways.

Zoro stood near the others just in case things did get violent. He had his hands on his swords ready to draw them.

Luffy tilted his head looking at the old lady.

"That's a strong swordsman right there," she said out loud. She gave a approving nod with a smile.

"Of course he is!" replied Luffy proudly. He then examined the old lady again. "What's an old lady like you doing her?"

"I came to visit you." She said simply.

"Me?" answered Luffy confused. "I don't know you."

"That's true," she said admitting it then continue, "Actually I came to repay a debt."

"A debt?" asked Luffy again. He picked his nose while trying to understand what she meant. "You owe me? For what?"

She smiled. She glanced at Zoro. "At Saboady Archipelago your swordsman saved a young man who had been shot by a Tenryubito. Edward was my son."

"So he lived after all," said Zoro remembering the man he had taken to the hospital. He never did get a name. "You don't owe us anything for that."

The old lady shook her head. "To a mother losing her child is one of the most painful things one can experience. I'm at the end of my life, and traveled this far to at least repay this debt."

"Oi you're dying?" asked Zoro concerned. This old lady traveled all this way to die on their ship?

"Chopper!" screamed Luffy. He was shaking Chopper to wake up, but he kept sleeping peacefully.

"Stop!" warned the old lady. She collapsed on her knees breathing hard.

Luffy did as she asked. He got the feeling that by trying to wake Chopper up he had hurt her somehow.

"It's too late for me anyhow. It was already too late a long time ago, besides I'm old." She said with finality. She stood back up again, this time very shaky.

"What did you come all this way for if you're dying?" asked Zoro. Did she have another request? Information? How was she planning on paying a debt if she was dying.

"I have a devil fruit power," said the old lady softly. "It's how I put your friends to sleep. Although if one is strong enough I can't put them to sleep. The dream fruit."

"We saw you eating the fruit," said Zoro.

"No, that was the second devil fruit that I ate," she said with a grin. Blood came out of her mouth, her grin transforming into a pained expression.

Zoro became quiet understanding what she had just stated. She was going to die, there was no helping her.

Luffy also understood what she had said. He didn't say anything, and waited for her to tell them what would probably be her last word.

"The second fruit I ate was the Sight fruit," she said explaining. "It allows one to see the past, and the future. Like any power though it has its limit. Normally a person should only be able to see ten to fifteen seconds away from the present. Pretty useless."

"From present?" asked Luffy confused.

"Like right now. I can look back ten seconds ago, or ten second ahead," she said answering him with a smile. "It's useless."

"Then why did you eat it?" asked Zoro no understanding why she basically killed herself.

"Because I'm going to repay a debt," she said giving the same answer again.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy.

"You see it's useless because if one wants to look farther back or forward it cost the person's life force." She said with another grim smile. Her lips was red with her own blood. "The farther ahead you look or back, the more you die."

"I don't understand," said Luffy. He couldn't understand what she was trying to tell them. If Nami was awake or Robin maybe they could explain it to him.

"It's fine," she said softly. She smiled at Zoro, and him again. "I'm going to combine the dream fruit's power with the sight fruit's power and give you two foresight."

"Four sight?" asked Luffy again. Was she going to give him two more eyes?

Zoro shook his head with disbelief.

The old lady laughed. "It's okay. It'll be just like a dream. When you awake the me of then will die. It'll take all my life force to bring about this miracle. Have no regrets."

Luffy again scratched his head confused, "Regrets? Wha-"

Darkness overtook him.

"Luffy! Wake up."

"Ugh what happened?" muttered Luffy touching his forehead, his eyes closed tightly from the pain. It was throbbing, and pulsing. It felt like a hang over.

"Luffy?" asked a concern voice. A very familiar voice.

Luffy eyes snapped open once the voice registered in his mind. His eyes landed on Ace who stood next to him looking concerned. It was Ace except, he was eleven years old.

"Ace?" asked Luffy very confused.

"You're okay right?" asked Ace again looking concerned.

"Of course," replied Luffy with a bright smile. "I was just talking to an old lady."

"Old lady?" asked Ace sounding worried again.

Luffy grinned. "She said I'll wake up like it was a dream."

"Where did she go?" asked Ace looking around suspiciously. Luffy couldn't lie to save his own life, so he knew there had to be some truth to what Luffy was saying.

"She died," answered Luffy looking sadden. Then he smiled brightly again. "But she said to not have any regrets."

"Regrets?" asked Ace confused. He was beginning to worry. Did his brother eat a poisonous mushroom while he wasn't looking?

"We were training right?" asked Luffy looking around the forest they were in. The trees were knocked down from their sparring. He recognized it as their training ground. It was also made after shortly after Sabo's death. They had wanted to become stronger, and so had trained together here.

"Sorry Lu," said Ace shaking his head. "We're done for today. I think I hit you too hard."

"Okay," said Luffy not caring about it much. He was cherishing his time with his brother. He thought about telling Ace about all the things that will happen, but realized it would be pointless. There was nothing he could do about it right now. Even finding Sabo would be impossible since no one knew where his dad was hiding at.

CHAPTER END

CHAPTER BEGIN

One Piece 2

Upon turning physically sixteen again Luffy set sail. He had trained to regain strength that he will need later on in the grand line. This time he had set sail for Shells town with a compass. He of course couldn't navigate to save his life in the Grandline, but here in the East Blue sailing was at least simpler. He even had Makino instruct several times on how to get to Shells town.

Halfway through the journey he ran out of food. He starved for another two days, which to him was hell. He was starting to wonder if he was going to die when he spotted Shells town. He rowed with enthusiasm to hopefully get some food.

He docked his small boat next to other boats in the area, and ran out looking for food. He remembered a small family restaurant that had fed him once a long time ago. He ran around searching until he nose caught the familiar scent of food.

"Food!" he shouted happily, and rushing in the restaurant. He took a table looking for the waitress. A familiar face came to greet him. She was the mom of that kid, but he honestly couldn't recall her name. She had black eyes, and brown hair. She wore a green apron with a black shirt underneath.

"What can I get you?" she asked nicely with a smile.

"Meat!" exclaimed Luffy immediately. "I haven't eaten in two days! I missed ten meals!"

"Oi!" shouted a familiar voice causing Luffy to freeze. He looked over his shoulder to see Zoro sitting at another table. He had a big smile on his face.

"Zoro!" screamed Luffy excitedly upon seeing his old friend. He immediate ran over to the other table to greet his old friend. Then he froze, and looked suspiciously at Zoro. "Zoro?"

He moss haired swordsman nodded. "It's been a while Luffy."

Luffy laughed happily. He had forgotten Zoro had been with him at that time.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Zoro?" asked a feminine voice.

Luffy turned to look where the voice had come from. He had been so focus on Zoro that he hadn't noticed the other woman sitting with Zoro at the table.

Zoro coughed nervously, and smiled. "Right! Luffy this is my friend Kuina."

Luffy stared at the blue haired girl. She was the same age as Zoro, but she looked exactly like Tashigi. She wore a light blue shirt, and dark blue jeans. He had come to know Tashigi because of how often Smoker chased them. "It's that Marine girl."

"No, it's not!" insisted Zoro quickly. Then he paused slowly. "But she does look like her doesn't she?"

"Marine girl?" asked Kuina confused.

Luffy stared at her before he noticed something important. "It's not her. She doesn't have glasses ha!"

"That's what you noticed!" screamed Zoro exasperated with Luffy already.

"Zoro how did you find me here?" asked Luffy wondering how Zoro had found Shells town to even began with. Zoro's sense of direction, well he didn't have one.

"Kuina helped me get here. We actually have been here for two months already," explained Zoro with a tic mark. "What took you so long!"

"Ah," said Luffy understanding then scratched his head nervously. "Well I told everyone at my hometown I would set sail once I turned sixteen, so I did."

Zoro grunted in annoyance before he accepted Luffy excuse.

"So we can leave the island now?" asked Kuina.

"Actually I haven't been telling you something," said Zoro slowly. Hopefully Kuina didn't kill him for it. "Luffy's a pirate."

"Huh?" she said surprised. She looked at Luffy who was now digging into the food the waitress had brought at their table. He didn't look like a pirate at all.

"By the way what happened to that axe guy?" asked Luffy remembering corrupt Marine Captain.

"We took care of him," said Zoro. "His son came over here making a mess the first day we arrived here. I beat up his useless son, and Kuina took out Morgan."

"She did?" asked Luffy curious. He noticed that she had a sword strapped to her waist. She had looked so much like Tashigi he kind of hadn't registered the sword at all.

"What's with the disbelief," said Kuina thinking he was looking down on her. Then another question came to her. "Hey how'd you know about Morgan?"

"If you beat up Morgan why didn't the Marines chase you out?" asked Luffy in a moment of clarity. He also completely ignored Kuina's question.

"Because I didn't tell them I'm a pirate!" exclaimed Zoro as if it was obvious.

Realization dawned on Luffy's face. Now he remembered why the Marine's had asked them to leave last time.

At the same time Kuina paled, and turned to Zoro. She immediately started strangling him. "What do you mean you're a pirate. When did this happen?"

Zoro helplessly cling to his life until she let him go.

Luffy laughed happily. He hadn't seen Zoro this happy in a while. Normally Zoro was just so stoic.

"I joined this guy's crew," said Zoro pointing to Luffy.

Kuina turned to Luffy. "When did this happen?"

"That's right," said Luffy agreeing proudly. "He's my first mate!"

"It's an old agreement," explained Zoro. "Besides this way I'll get to fight the strongest swordsmen out there."

Kuina looked at the two back and forth before sighing. She honestly couldn't understand, but Zoro looked serious about it. Her idiot was normally so carefree about everything.

"How about you join us," offered Luffy looking at her. He knew Zoro wouldn't object. In fact Zoro was probably more for it than Luffy was. She was also strong, he could tell.

"Of course I'm joining," she said with a nod. "Knowing him he'll get lost at sea, and never find land if I don't come along."

Zoro couldn't deny her claim, and had his head lowered sadly.

Luffy laughed again, while gulping another pile of food. His cheeks stretching impossibly big.

Kuina noticed this, and asked Zoro. "Hey is it me or his cheeks stretching?"

"Right." Said Zoro remembering she didn't actually know Luffy like he did. "This idiot ate a devil fruit. He's made out of rubber."

"The Gum Gum Fruit, I'm made out of rubber," said Luffy repeating what Zoro had basically said. He grabbed his cheeks, and stretched them. "See."

"A devil fruit," said Kuina in amazement. She hadn't seen one before, but she had known about them. She grabbed his cheek, and pulled it before letting go.

Luffy's left cheek slapped itself back onto his face spilling food out of his mouth. "Hey!"

"Sorry!" said Kuina apologizing. She hadn't meant to spill his food, but she had hoped see if that would hurt him. It didn't. Being rubber must mean he was immune to blunt force.

"Luffy did you saw you didn't eat for two days?" asked Zoro remembering what Luffy had shouted earlier.

"That's right!" Luffy confirmed. "I ate everything halfway through my trip here, and starved the rest of the way here."

Zoro, and Kuina looked at each other.

"We just pledged ourselves to an idiot!" exclaimed Kuina shocked. Her blind trust in Zoro had roped her in a mess.

Luffy laughed again.

"Do you at least have a boat?" asked Kuina again.

Zoro dropped onto the floor remembering how Luffy, and he had started out the first time.

Kuina shook her head sadly. "We have our boat. It's not that big, but it can accommodate ten people or less.. It's a caravel we bought using money we earned from all the bounties."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Luffy excitedly. "Mine can only fit two people."

Kuina punched Zoro's dejected head, and smiled at Luffy. "We'll use our boat then Captain."

"That's great!" exclaimed Luffy, he stood up. "Let me go get my stuff."

He ran out leaving Zoro, and Kuina sitting there with piles of empty plates. The two stared at each other realizing they didn't have the money to pay for that much food on them.

Luffy came running back in with a big sack. It was black, but it looked to be at least half his body size. "My money!"

"Oi you have money?" asked Zoro surprised.

"Yup," said Luffy confirming it. Last time his little boat had been swallowed up by a whirlpool, and had lost all his money there, but this time he didn't get sucked into a whirlpool.

"Miracles do happen," muttered Zoro.

"We can use that money to stock up on food before setting sail," said Kuina. She didn't want to starved out at sea. She could already tell Luffy could eat a ridiculous amount.

"Meat!" exclaimed Luffy upon hearing the word food.

CHAPTER END

CHAPTER BEGIN

One Piece 3

Luffy examined the boat they were on. It was smaller than Merry, but bigger than his own little dinghy.

"We'll reach Syrup island soon," said Kuina looking at a map that she had, and a compass. "Why are we going there anyways?"

Luffy smiled brightly. "There's a sniper leaving there that has to join us."

"A sniper?" asked Kuina wondering what he needed a sniper for.

"He's the best in all of East Blue," stated Luffy happily.

"I've never heard of him, but if you say so," said Kuina with a sigh. She looked at Zoro who was sleeping peacefully under the ships small mast. What did they get themselves into. She never thought Zoro would be the type to become a subordinate of a pirate of all people.

"We still need others," continued Luffy happily. "A Cook, Navigator, Doctor, and many others."

"Wait how many are you planning on recruiting?" asked Kuina curiously.

"Hmm..." Said Luffy rubbing his chin, he wanted to recruit a little more than ten this time. "Fifteen or less."

Kuina accepted his answer. Pirate crews easily numbered in thirty, and above. Luffy looked to be looking for quality instead of quantity.

"We're here!" shouted Kuina upon seeing the small silhouette of Syrup island.

Luffy wondered if Usopp would be there to greet them like last time. Once they reached land they docked their boat. Luffy looked around. It was the same spot where Usopp had confronted them last time. Looking behind he saw Zoro up, and about also. Kuina tied the boat to make sure it didn't get taken with the waves.

Ussop wasn't here, which meant he was inside the village for sure. He lead his crew inside the village. The villagers didn't pay them any mind. Usopp was with Kaya since he wasn't on lookout. Once or twice they asked for direction of where Kaya lived. He didn't remember the little island as well as he thought he would. Along the way Luffy, and Zoro explained that Kaya had a boat that they were hopping she would gift them. Kuina couldn't believe how optimistic they were. Who would give away a boat for free!?

Eventually they reached the mansion.

"He how do we deal with that guy?" asked Zoro once Luffy knocked on the big gate leading up the mansion.

"I'll send him flying," answered Luffy simply.

"It doesn't work like that!" replied Zoro. "Usopp won't join if you make that girl cry."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Kuina confused. Once again these two were having a conversation only they understood.

"There's a pirate captain hidden on this island, and he's disguised himself as the girl's butler, he wears glasses you can't miss him," said Zoro explaining what he knew.

"How do you know this?" asked Kuina suspiciously. She could ignore some of their private talk, but she's starting to feel like the third wheel here.

The gate opened, and a man with white hair, and small ram horns on his head greeted them. Kuina noticed that he didn't wear glasses. It wasn't him.

"I'll handle it," said Kuina forgetting her previous question. She turned to greet the man. "Hi there, we're looking for the owner of this mansion."

"Miss Kaya's not feeling well. I'm afraid you've come at a bad time," said the white hair man. "I'm Merry by the way."

"Kuina," said Kuina introducing herself. She looked at Zoro, and Luffy introducing them. "The green hair one is Zoro, and the other is Luffy."

Merry nodded. "As I said Miss Kaya is really sick, she can't meet you."

"Ah but it's a life, and death situation," said Kuina. She looked back at Zoro, and gave him a look that promised pain if this entire thing turned out to be for nothing. From what she understood the girl was delicate, and Zoro had said if the girl cried Usopp wouldn't join them, which meant she was emotionally fragile. Although she haven't met whoever Ussop is, she can already understand that Ussop cared a great deal about this Kaya. "She'll be devastated if she finds out it could have all been prevented."

Merry quickly became nervous. "What do you mean?"

"Well Zoro, and I are bounty hunters. There's a criminal hiding on this island..." Said Kuina trailing off slowly. She glanced back at her two crew mates, and saw their amazed expression. "We just really need to talk to her. It's really important."

Merry hesitantly lead them in the mansion. They didn't miss the fact that Merry looked tensed, and distrusting of them.

Merry opened Kaya's bedroom door without knocking, and they were all greeted to the sight of Kaya on her bed by the window talking with Ussop. Ussop sat on a tree branch outside of the window.

"Miss Kaya what's going on here?" asked Merry looking between her, and Ussop.

"Merry!" exclaimed Kaya shocked. "What's going on?"

Merry ignored Ussop for the moment, and focused on what was important. "These three say they have urgent news for you."

Kuina stepped forward, and gave a polite bow. She didn't get a chance to explain herself. She was cut off by Luffy.

"Hey join my crew!" exclaimed Luffy loudly to Ussop who was still sitting on the tree branch.

That's Ussop thought Kuina surprised. Mostly because she didn't expect his long nose.

"Crew?" asked Ussop, and Kaya at the same time. Merry also looked to be wondering the same thing.

"I'm a pirate," said Luffy explaining it simply to Ussop.

"Eh!" screamed Merry. He had unknowingly let a bunch of pirates inside the mansion with his mistress.

Kuina sighed tiredly. There goes whatever plan she might have had coming along. She looked at Zoro, and both sighed.

"What was so important then?" asked Merry starting to look nervous. Were they going to kidnap Kaya for money?

"Oh right," said Luffy before looking at Kaya. "The butler with the glasses. Where is he?"

"Khaladore?" asked Kaya confused.

"No, no," said Luffy shaking his head. "Kuro."

"We don't know who then," said Merry answering for Kaya.

"He has glasses," explained Luffy again. "And he's a butler here."

Kaya, and Merry looked at each other before both saying, "Khalador?"

Luffy was about to say no again, before Kuina punched his head becoming frustrated with her captain.

"He's in disguised!" she exclaimed.

"Oh right!" said Luffy in honest shock.

"What do you guys need the butler for?" asked Ussop. He jumped from the tree branch, and into the window. He was shaking, but putting up a brave face. He clearly thought they were there to hurt her.

"Someone needs a butler?" asked a new voice from the room door.

As one everyone turned to see Khalador at the room's entrance.

Kuina thinking quickly slipped back into her bounty hunter persona. She placed her hand on her sword. "It's him, there's no mistake."

Zoro, and Luffy also tensed.

Kuina looked back at everybody. "Everyone back up. This man is dangerous. He's a wanted criminal."

Khalador put on a confused, and innocent face. "What's going on?"

"There must be some mistake!" exclaimed Kaya confused, and scared.

"You," said Kuina glancing back at Merry. Here was her bluff, if Zoro had lied to her he was going to regret it if she made a fool out of herself. "Call the Marines."

As soon as she said the words the butler moved with shocking speed. In a split second he moved across the room, and kicked Merry throwing him against the wall right next to Kaya.

"I can't have you doing that," said Khalador in a calm voice. He looked at Kuina. "I don't know how you found me, but you'll regret it soon enough. None of you are leaving here alive."

"Khalador why did you?" asked Kaya confused, and scared. She was out of her bed, and next to Merry who was still conscious. He was holding his stomach in pain.

"Khalador is a wanted criminal!?" screamed Ussop frighten, and surprised. He retained enough courage to be next to Kaya protecting her.

"I'd love to explain," said Khalador in a calm voice, while looking at Kuina who had drawn her sword out. "But why waste my breath, you'll all be dead soon enough. I'd really prefer to fight with my claws, but it appears I'll have to make do without them."

Kuro moved to attack Kuina again. He seemingly teleported next to her. He reached out going for her neck to snap it, but Kuina turned her gaze on him. He saw her smirk, and realized it was a mistake to get so close to her. With a single fluid motion Kuina sliced Khalador, his body lifted into the air. A slash appear on his suit, and blood sprayed out of the wound. Khalador dropped onto the floor unconscious.

"Hmm what a weakling," muttered Kuina nudging the unconscious Kuro with her feet making sure he was really unconscious, and not faking it.

"She's a monster!" exclaimed Luffy, and Ussop at the same time.

Zoro smiled proudly hearing those two worship her. She had always been the stronger one between them. Although this time he was stronger thanks to his future knowledge, but it's not like she was far behind him either.

"Well there you have it," said Kuina to the shocked Merry, and Kaya. "This man is a criminal who has been hiding on this island under the innocent appearance of a butler."

Kaya was crying tears, and nodded quietly. She didn't say anything. She instead tended to Merry's wound.

Zoro picked up the unconscious Kuro, and dragged him out. He took Kuro outside of the mansion.

Luffy stayed behind talking with Ussop still trying to convince him to join his crew.

Kuina followed Zoro who tied Kuro up to make sure he didn't escape. "So what now?"

Zoro looked at Kuina, and shrugged. "Hopefully we can get the boat."

"And the sniper?" she asked.

Zoro chuckled. "He's joining us."

"What if he says no?" Kuina asked curiously.

Zoro laughed out loud again. "Either he'll join us, or he'll join us."

Kuina understood the statement for what it was. "You still didn't tell me how you met Luffy."

"He said he'll become the Pirate King. Something about him made me believe in him, and so I agreed to be his first mate," said Zoro recalling how he had met Luffy. Although Luffy did blackmail him into joining the first time around.

"When was this?" Kuina asked. She couldn't remember a time where Zoro had disappeared long enough to meet a person, and swear allegiance to him.

"In another life," said Zoro remembering his past life. "Luffy, and I met an old lady and she made everything up to that point of our life a dream."

"A dream?" asked Kuina confused. She was becoming more confused.

Zoro punched Kuro who was starting to regain consciousness. He knocked him back out. "It's like waking up at the start of a year and everything that happened that year was just a dream."

"You're saying you dreamed the future?" asked Kuina trying to understand. She was really doubtful Zoro had dreamed the future, but she would at least hear him out.

"No, sort of. Well everything is different now." Said Zoro explaining some stuff.

"What's different?" asked Kuina genuinely curious. She wondered if Zoro was simply pulling her leg, but knew he wasn't a joker.

"A lot of things," said Zoro looking away. He was starting to become uncomfortable about the topic. "It's pointless to talk about it. Things that never happened are just that."

"Hmm," said Kuina realizing she had made him uncomfortable. Although she now understood why Luffy was recruiting Ussop, that mean there would be others who would be recruited whether they wanted to or not.

"I'll tell you what I can if I do bring about what I know," said Zoro trying to come to a agreement with her. "But I can't simply sit down and tell you what I ate tomorrow, when I'll be eating something else."

"I understand," said Kuina. She gave him a look though. "But at least tell me how many years."

"Eleven years," said Zoro answering truthfully.

Kuina nodded, and then smacked him on the head. "When were you going to tell me this!"

She drew her sword, and started attacking him. She used only one sword, and she was very good with it. It was the special sword Zoro had once carried around in his other life, but this time she wielded it. It was after all right fully hers.

"It never came up!" screamed Zoro back in self defense. He had to draw his swords out, and parry her strikes away.

"Wait, I've known you for at least two years by then!" exclaimed Kuina striking at him harder, and abruptly paused. She sheathed her sword, and grinned wickedly at him. "Wasn't that around the time you suddenly became inexplicably good, and beat me!?"

Zoro backed off nervously. "Yes..."

"You cheated!" accused Kuina pointing at him. She then smirked. "This means you've never actually won against me."

"Oi! Oi!" tried Zoro trying to defend himself. "I'm sure I would have caught up!"

"Now we'll never know," said Kuina with a big smile, and walked away happily.

Zoro looked destroyed on the floor when Luffy, and Ussop came out of the mansion.

"Zoro! Ussop agreed to join us!" screamed Luffy happily. "But Kaya wouldn't give us a boat!"

Zoro nodded. He figured Kaya wouldn't be so forgiving after the way they had handled the situation.

"We'll need to steal one," Luffy said speaking his mind out loud. "But it has to be a good one."

"I'm sure we'll find a good one," said Zoro, and he looked at Ussop giving him a welcoming nod. "Maybe it's for the best if we steal one. We'll have to discard it at Water 7 anyways."

Luffy glanced at Ussop remembering the incident, and nodded.

"We need to restock on food, and go to Baratie next right?" asked Zoro. Around this time they had already come across Nami, but this time she wasn't with them. He also remembered they had run into Buggie before hand, but it was unlikely Buggie would be at the same place as last time. Buggie was a pirate who attacked any village he pleased. Knowing their luck they would run into him eventually.

"Right!" said Luffy with a bright smile. He looked at Ussop. "And to make our flag. Ussop can you draw?"

"Of course!" answered Ussop proudly. "I'm a man of many talent. Once I was called Ussop the artist!"

"Really?" exclaimed Luffy easily falling for Ussop's lie.

CHAPTER END

CHAPTER BEGIN

One Piece 4

Zoro was on watch. Once Baratie was in sight he let Ussop, Luffy, and Kuina know. He vaguely remembered his two friends being with them here. This time Yosaku, and Johny hadn't traveled much with him since Kuina had been with him. Although he did remember to have Kuina teach them the basics of traveling at sea lest one unfortunately died from malnourishment this time.

"I can't wait to recruit our cook!" shouted Luffy excitedly. His mouth watered at the prospect of having Sanji cook his meals again.

"Luffy," said Ussop grabbing his Captain's attention. "You said you were planning on going to the Grandline right?"

"Of course," answered Luffy with a wide grin. He looked out at the sea losing himself to its vastness. "We'll be heading there once we recruit a cook, and a navigator."

"You sure thought this out Luffy," said Ussop admiring his Captain's foresight.

"I'm smart right," said Luffy agreeing with Ussop's praise.

Zoro scoffed.

Kuina on the other hand laughed. She was starting to like Luffy, although he really wasn't that bright.

Zoro looked down at his swords. He carried three, but they weren't anything special. He glanced at Kuina's sword the Wado Ichimonji. He would get two of his sword at Logue town. Kitetsu the Third, and Yubashiri if the old shop keeper was willing. He would have to carry on with a normal third sword until he could hopefully reclaim Shuishui from Ryuma at Thriller Bark.

"Oi! We're here!" screamed Luffy. He pointed excitedly at the floating restaurant in the distance. "The cook the most delicious food in East Blue!"

Luffy's mouth watered.

"All he thinks about is his stomach isn't it?" said Ussop asking himself.

"It seems so," said Kuina agreeing. "What a odd Captain we have."

Zoro didn't comment, but smiled somewhat happy to meet his old rival. Sanji would be far weaker than then the future one, but it was the same person.

"Let's eat!" shouted Luffy, and threw his hand outward. His hands stretched ridiculously far grabbing the restaurant, and pulling himself there.

"I still can't get used to that!" shouted Ussop looking at Luffy disappear into the restaurant.

"Same here," said Kuina, and moving to dock the ship.

"You guys go ahead," said Zoro to Kuina, and Ussop. His eyes landed on a suspicious boat that was docked on the Baratie. "I'll guard the ship."

Kuina nodded. "I'll bring you something back."

They docked the ship, and the duo left. Zoro sat behind a barrel that had held fresh water to drink. He closed his eyes napping.

Kuina, and Usopp walked in Baratie to find Luffy eating all alone at a table. They joined him.

"What can I get a beautiful lady such as yourself!" said a excited voice next to Kuina surprising her. She turned to see a blond young man in a black suit staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

"That's Sanji," said Luffy through a mouthful of food. "He's going to join us as our cook!"

Luffy received a fist to the head from Sanji. Luffy ignored it, and kept eating.

"Grilled ribs with water please," said Kuina giving her order. She watched the man blast of to get her order, and completely ignore Ussop.

"He doesn't seem like he wants to join us," commented Ussop voicing Kuina's thought.

Luffy grinned. "I already asked old man Zeff if I can recruit Sanji."

"Zeff?" asked Kuina confused. They had only been thirty minutes behind Luffy at most. He must have already talked to a lot of people.

"He's the owner of Baratie," said Luffy again answering.

"And I'm not planning on simply leaving him. I still haven't repaid my debt to him," said Sanji returning from the Kitchen with Kuina's order, and surprising with Ussop's.

"I don't care," replied Luffy giving Sanji a serious look. "He said you have a dream."

Sanji became silent, and placed Kuina's order on the table.

"Thank you," said Kuina thankful.

Sanji's eyes became love struck, and his previous mood disappeared. "Anything for a gorgeous lady like you!"

Ussop ate his food in silence ignoring the weird cook for now.

"Hey," said Luffy noticing something. He looked around. "Where's Zoro?"

"He said he had to guard the ship," answered Ussop.

"We have to leave soon," said Luffy remembering who they had to find soon. She might get into a lot of trouble if she kept stealing from pirates alone. He looked at Sanji. "Hurry up, and say your goodbyes!"

"Like hell I am!" screamed Sanji in disbelief.

"He doesn't look like he'll join," said Kuina noting that Sanii wasn't budging.

"That's fine," said Luffy with a bright smile. "We can blackmail him if he doesn't want."

"You know things about me?" asked Sanji full of doubt.

"Yea," said Luffy remembering Sanji's weakness. "If you join my crew you will get to meet the Mermaid Princess!"

Sanji's turned into hearts the instant he heard that. He quickly shook his head struggling to refuse. "I-I still... Can't!"

"How about meeting Boa Hancock?" asked Luffy trying to remember Sanji's favorite models.

Sanji once again became love struck holding his chest. "There's no way I'd abandon old man Zeff just because you promise me my dream!"

"Wait that's his dream!?" asked Ussop shocked. He never met such a perverted guy before.

Kuina sighed. She couldn't believe this.

"Oi!" called out a familiar voice from the restaurant's entrance.

"Zoro!" exclaimed Luffy looking at his first mate. He smiled disappeared when he saw Zoro holding onto a familiar orange head.

The servants, and chefs running around became nervous upon seeing what was unsettling.

Zoro held Nami by her wrist forcefully dragging her to Luffy's table.

"Help this evil man is kidnapping me!" screamed Nami desperately. She had tears in her eyes.

Kuina knew Zoro he wasn't the type to kidnapped anyone, but Ussop didn't know him to well, and looked shocked. Luffy grinned at the sight.

"Oi! What are you doing to that lady!" screamed Sanji. He immediately rushed Zoro to deliver a kick to the face.

Zoro's free hand caught Sanji's feet effortlessly halting the powerful kick. Sanji's eyes widen in surprise.

"Calm down," muttered Zoro pushing Sanji's leg away. He had forgotten that Sanji was a sucker to pretty girls. "I'm not kidnapping her, she's lying."

Sanji gritted his teeth, and stepped back warily. That had been the first time someone had so easily stopped one of his kicks. Not even Zeff could do that.

"Captain," said Zoro greeting Luffy who was still at the table looking happy.

It was Kuina who asked what they were all thinking. "Zoro what is she doing with you?"

Zoro glanced at the orange head. She had stopped struggling upon seeing Sanji's kick be blocked. It seem she had realized maybe she shouldn't have stolen from their ship.

"She was trying to steal all our money," said Zoro with a shrug. "I figured I'd ask Luffy what to do with her."

"Free her of course!" shouted Sanji hovering closely to make sure Zoro didn't hurt her.

"Whose the idiot?" asked Zoro blandly. He of course knew very well, but he always liked seeing Sanji get mad. As predicted Sanji became red with fury.

"That's Sanji," answered Ussop. He glanced at Luffy. "Luffy wants to recruit him."

"Oh," replied Zoro, and then pulled Nami to face Luffy. "So Captain, what to do with her?"

Luffy looked at Nami who looked very nervous. His eyes roamed to the tattoo on her left shoulder. It was Arlong's Jolly Roger. He had forgotten she once had that instead of a Mikan. "That tattoo on her shoulder looks familiar."

Kuina stepped up, and slapped Zoro's hand away from Nami. Zoro grunted in pain, and let go without arguing. Although he vigorously shook his hand in pain the the background. Kuina looked at the tattoo studying it. "That's Arlong's Jolly Roger."

The orange head's nervousness disappeared, and she smirked at them. "So you know about Arlong do you? That's right I'm Nami a member of the Arlong's pirates. I'm their navigator!"

Zoro could tell she was simply telling them that in the hope that it would scare them, and release her.

Luffy laughed out loud. He smiled at Nami. "So Arlong will come after you if we take you with us right?"

"That's right," said Nami answering confidently. "He's a fishmen you now. Fishmen are ten times stronger than the average human."

"Hey Zorro what do you think about taking Arlong's navigator, and kicking his ass?" asked Luffy looking at Zoro. Luffy resumed eating his food while Nami's jaw dropped on the floor in shock.

"I can take his entire crew alone," replied Zoro remembering the sawfish pirate. He looked at Kuina. "Plus he had a nice bounty we can collect right?"

"Fifteen million beli," said Kuina answering. She memorized many bounties in case they ever ran into one. "I'll fight them. I haven't stretched my legs in a while."

"That's not fair," replied Zoro losing himself. "You took care of Kuro last time!"

Kuina scoffed. "That guy wasn't even worth drawing my sword for!"

Ussop sweat dropped in the background. He couldn't believe those two.

Luffy laughed at looked at Nami with a bright smile. "That settles it. You're joining our crew!"

Nami's shocked expression morphed into disgust. "I won't join you! I hate pirates!"

Everyone who had been listening to their conversation became confused by her sudden statement.

"But aren't you a pirate already?" asked Ussop confused. He looked away in deep thought. "A pirate hating pirate..."

"If I kick Arlong's ass you'll join right?" asked Luffy innocently. "You can't join because Arlong is still your captain, but if I kick his ass you'll join my crew right?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" screamed Nami in disbelief. Her fear of them disappearing after seeing how ridiculous they were. She couldn't take them seriously. "If I'm not being kidnapped I'm leaving."

"What a weird scenario," muttered Ussop watching the fuming orange head scream at Luffy.

Luffy only laughed, and instead nodded. "Okay cya. We'll go kick Arlong's butt after we leave Baratie!"

Nami shrugged. "Sure go to your death."

She walked away leaving shocked eavesdropper.

Sanji who had been silently waiting to protect the lady looked surprise at how Luffy had handled the situation. He looked at the grinning idiot wondering what that idiot was thinking challenging Arlong.

"Oi so is this idiot joining us?" asked Zoro pointing at Sanji.

"He doesn't want to," muttered Luffy looking disappointed. Sanji wasn't joining him, and last time he only joined after seeing witnessing his strength against Kreig.

"Why not blackmail him?" asked Zoro looking at Sanji. Sanji was catering to Kuina's every need now.

"It doesn't work," said Ussop remembering Luffy's weird way of blackmailing Sanji. "He resisted Luffy's promise to meet a mermaid princess."

Zoro shook his head. "I'm talking about the Vinsmoke family."

Sanji froze upon hearing Zoro's words. The bottle of wine in his hand fell shattering on the floor. He straighten himself up, and walked up to Zoro with a dark expression.

"Hey bastard, how do you know that word!" asked Sanji furious. He had his hands in his pocket, but he was ready to fight Zoro,

Zoro shrugged carelessly. He taunted Sanji with a knowing smirk. "Well we heard that they were looking for you. It's only a matter of time before they find you at this restaurant."

"You're lying!" growled out Sanji hands trembling. He couldn't stay with Zeff if that was true. "So if I don't join your crew they'll find out?"

Zoro shook his head. "It's really not a concern of ours to be honest. My captain wants to recruit you, but whether you join us or not doesn't matter if they find out. They've already found you. In fact you should be thanking us for the warning."

Sanji stood still, and looked at Luffy who are oblivious to the serious atmosphere. That idiot didn't look like someone who could threaten someone like this. Sanji dashed away leaving the pirates, and running to talk to Zeff.

"Oi how'd you scare him like that?" asked Ussop confused. He couldn't believe Sanji who had seem so strong willed was shaken by a few words.

"It was just a heads up. Whether he joins us or not, he'll have to leave this restaurant behind." stared Zoro, and took a seat. He wondered if Nami would go, and steal their money again.

"He was really scared to hear Vinsmok," commented Kuina trying to recall where she had heard the word before.

"It's not that important now," replied Zoro with a shrug. "Family names don't matter much with our crew. In fact our Captain's family name is pretty impressive to."

Kuina looked at Luffy who was ignoring their conversation, and eating his food vigorously. "Monkey D. Luffy right?"

"What's so special about it?" asked Ussop confused.

"He's the grandson of Monkey D. Garp," replied Zoro, and drank from a bottle of wine.

"Ehh!" exclaimed Kuina shocked recognizing the name for what it was. Many of the other chefs eavesdropping looked shock to hear about that.

"I don't get it," said Ussop scratching his head. The name did sound familiar.

"Garp is a Marine hero!" said Kuina very surprised. "He was said to be the only Marine to be capable of stopping Gold Roger!"

Ussop's eyes popped out of their sockets.

Luffy kept on eating ignoring the stares then spat his food in shocked. "Oi Zoro! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"You're to slow!" screamed Kuina, Ussop, and the Chefs at the same time.

"Ai ai Captain," replied Zoro, and took a swig from his bottle. "It doesn't really matter you know."

They kept talking amongst themselves for several hours more until Sanji returned.

Sanji was smoking a cigarette when he returned to talk to Luffy. He looked at everyone before addressing Luffy.

"I'll join your crew if if you can tell me that you had nothing to do with them finding out about me," said Sanji slowly.

"Who?" asked Luffy clueless, but really happy to hear Sanji had agreed to join. He was done eating by now, and was just hanging out with the rest of his crew simply to talk.

"The Vinsmoke!" said Sanji becoming frustrated.

"Oh right," replied Luffy, and nodded with a bright smile. "We had nothing to do with it."

"Do you know how they found me?" asked Sanji trying to dig for information. If they had something to do with his life being ruined, he wouldn't join them.

Zoro stepped forward to answer trying to remember how exactly the Vinsmoke family had found him. The first time around the Vinsmoke had found him after he assaulted a Marine lieutenant in Baratie. The Lieutenant had reported Sanji to HQ."

"You asssaulted a Marine Lieutenant sometime ago didn't you?" questioned Zoro. Sanji nodded. "Well the Vinsmock has been searching for you, and when the Lieutenant reported you to HQ..."

"You obviously can't hide if you attack a marine," said Kuina as if it was obvious.

Sanji nodded remember he did indeed assault a Lieutenant for wasting for not that long ago. He still had one more question. "How did you two find out about this if Marine HQ found out about this."

"Wouldn't that be easy Luffy?" asked Ussop confused. He pointed at Luffy. "His Grandfather is Vice Admiral Garp the Marine hero."

Sanji's stoic expression fell apart upon hearing that. "But why recruit me?"

"Because you can cook!" exclaimed Luffy happily. He patted his bloated stomach contently.

Sanji nodded satisfied with the answer. They weren't lying to him. Although there wasn't much choice between staying, or sailing out alone. It was better to set sail with a crew then alone.

"We have a cook guys!" exclaimed Luffy. Tears were flowing freely from his eyes. "I'm so happy! Let's go kick Arlong's ass now!

His crew sighed seeing him crying happily, and mad about Arlong.

Sanji shrugged seeing Luffy's odd expression. He'd reserve judgement until he could understand them more. Now he had to say his goodbye to Zeff.

Chapter end

Chapter begin.

One Piece 5

Sanji excited presented a cup of tea to Kuina. "Freshly brewed tea for you Kuina-chan!"

Kuina awkwardly accepted the tea. Sanji was a very nice guy, but also weird. At least he was good at cooking despite his eccentric personality.

"Sanji can I get some meat?" asked Luffy his mouth watering at the thought of eating food made by Sanji.

Sanji kicked him. "You already are. If you keep eating like you have we won't have enough food before we reach Cocoyasi island."

"But we're almost there right?" asked Luffy, he looked at Kuina who was doing the navigating.

"Another day or so," she said giving him a rough estimate.

"Pirates!" shouted Zoro from the mast. He had been on the crow's nest as a lookout. He usually slept up there.

Luffy tilted his head looking where Zoro had pointed at.

There were boats after boats after boats sailing towards them. Even with the distance between them Luffy recognized the Jolly Roger. It was a black flag with a white skull that had thick jaw, and a pair of red hour glass.

"Those are the Don Krieg Pirates!" exclaimed Kuina with a predatory look. She had her hand on her sword ready for battle.

"We're gonna die!" screamed Ussop in shock. His eyes popping out of their sockets. "They have at least fifty ships!"

Sanji pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. Who would have thought his voyage would end in disaster so soon.

The enemy boats fired their canons. Their aim was off, but it nearly hit them.

Zoro dropped onto the deck with a big smile on his face. He looked at Luffy. "We'll take care of this Captain!"

"I'll take care of the canons, you take them out," said Kuina. She took a defensive position in front of the boat cutting any canon that would hit the boat.

Zoro stood next to her, and held onto his swords concentrating to coat it in Haki. His strength was so immense that the swords would break if he didn't coat them in Haki.

Ussop's eyes once again popped out of their sockets, only this time Sanji also did the same.

The enemy boats were cut in half sinking one by one. Their own boat slowly neared the leading ship which definitely Krieg on it. It was a monster of a ship, the size of a Admiral's battleship. It was slowly sinking.

"H-E CUT THEM!" shouted Ussop in disbelief.

"These guys are monsters," Sanji said to himself slowly coming to term with what he saw. Kuina was also storer than him. He sulked away realizing he would need to work and catch up if he wanted to protect Kuina. He'd die of shame if she ended up protecting him.

Zoro jumped on the enemy ship once they were close enough. The crew heard fighting, but it quickly ended. Zoro returned dragging a man wearing golden armor who was at death door already. He had been no match for Zoro.

"Tie him up," ordered Zoro to Ussop tossing Kreig carelessly onto the deck. If they let Krieg go he might end up attacking Baratie again. It was clear that Krieg hadn't ran into Mihawk this time, which was curious. Krieg didn't go to the Grandline this time.

Ussop rushed to find some rope, and tie the imposing looking enemy Captain.

It wasn't long before Krieg became conscious again, and realized he had been captured. He was tied to the mast of the ship. He looked frighten at the sight of Zoro.

Ussop looked at the man cautiously, he was afraid Krieg would escape, and attack him.

"So this was the strongest pirate of East Blue," muttered Sanji to himself. He had heard of Krieg before, but he still couldn't believe how easy Zoro had handled the entire crew.

"Captain he's awake!" called out Kuina letting Luffy know.

Luffy came running back out. He must have been in the kitchen when Sanji wasn't paying attention.

"You're telling me you aren't Captain?" asked Krieg in disbelief looking at Zoro. He had been defeated by an underling.

"We're the Strawhat Pirates," said Zoro answering. He pointed to Luffy's hat. "That's the Captain.

Luffy grinned at him.

"That brat doesn't look much," said Krieg looking doubtful. He struggled to escape his bind. "I could snap his neck with one hand."

"He sure isn't acting like a prisoner," said Sanji walking up to Krieg. He deliver a kick to Krieg's face causing the man to spit out blood. "You shouldn't be disrespecting a Pirate whose crew member single handedly destroyed yours."

"He isn't accepting his defeat," said Kuina studying Krieg.

"I won't fall for your tricks!" shouted Krieg. His eyes became craze as he looked at Zoro. "You got lucky is all."

"He's useless to us," said Kuina finally. She didn't like his attitude, and on top of that he had attacked them for no reason whatsoever. His bounty wasn't worth collecting.

"He's worth 17 million beli," said Ussop pulling out a wanted poster he had. "We can collect it."

"And if we were to also take Arlong that's 20 million," said Kuina in deep thought. It was a lot of money now that she thought about it. "We can turn him over at the the next bounty office, but I don't know if Cocoyasi island has one."

Krieg kept insulting the crew, but was quickly knocked back out by Kuina with a kick to the face.

"It doesn't," said Zoro remembering that Cocoyasi village was under Arlong's control. "It's better to simply throw him into the ocean now. We won't reach a bounty office until Loguetown."

Ussop gulped, and looked at the unconscious pirate Captain.

"Hmm," muttered Kuina before cutting Kreig's rope. She tossed him overboard without a second thought.

Ussop crouched talking to himself. "She's ruthless!"

Luffy laughed, and took the crow's nest for himself.

Zoro, and Kuina both dealt with things similarly. People had always called Zoro ruthless, but if Kuina could be much more ruthless.

Ussop looked out into the ocean looking for any signs of Krieg, but realized the man's heavy armor must have sunk him immediately. The guy was dead for sure.

"Oi Ussop!" called out Zoro getting the sniper's attention. "You should train yourself now while you have the time. We'll be fighting a lot of people later on. Kuina, and I can't be protecting you if you find yourself in trouble."

"Right!" replied Ussop with a gulp.

Kuina helpfully pointed to the big weights on deck. "Zoro, and I use those to workout, you can use them."

Ussop looked at the monstrous metal weights that were ten times his own weight for you, and sweat dropped. "Do you have smaller ones?"

"In the storage below deck," replied Kuina helpfully.

Sanji who had been listening didn't comment, and found a nice open space on the deck to train himself. He couldn't exactly list weights with his legs unless they had special equipments, maybe he would buy one later. He'd have to make do with what he had, which was plenty of open space. He started kicking an invisible enemy. He wouldn't be the third wheel in this crew.

CHAPTER END

CHAPTER BEGIN

One Piece 6

The Strawhat Pirates arrived in Cocoyasi village docking their boats onto the harbor. The people looked depressed, and we're trying not to draw any attention to themselves.

"Oi!" called out Luffy to the first person he saw. It was a man with brown hair, and unassuming feature. He was probably just a simple villager.

The man froze upon being called on by the pirates, and nervously answered. "Yes? What can I help you with?"

"Where's Arlong at?" asked Luffy peering down onto the man.

The man shook nervously upon hearing Arlong, and shakily pointed to a trail that would lead to Arlong park.

"Okay!" exclaimed Luffy before looking at his crew expectantly. "You guys handle them. I'll find Nami."

"Ai ai Captain," muttered the four crew member, and left following the trail.

Luffy looked back at the nervously villager. "Right where's Nami?"

"She's probably with her sister today, she just returned," said the man nervously.

"Okay take me there," said Luffy happily.

The man led him to Nami's house. He remembered it vaguely from his past life, and grinned happily. He marched to the house that was in front of the Mikan trees.

"Oi Nami!" screamed Luffy calling out for the navigator. The villager who had led him ran off.

"Nami!" screamed Luffy again.

"You!" screamed Nami once she opened the door to see who was calling her. She didn't quiet remember his name, but he was that crazy Captain.

"I came to recruit you to join my crew!" shouted Luffy again.

A familiar blue head came out of the house behind Nami watching curiously.

"I told you already, I'm a member of Arlong's pirate crew!" shouted Nami in disbelief. "I'm not going to join you."

"Be my nakama! I'm going to become Pirate King, and I need the best navigator to do it!" shouted Luffy joyfully. He picked his nose, "Besides my crew went to kick Arlong's butt already."

"W-WHAT!?" exclaimed Nami, and Nojiko both in shock. His crew was going to get killed.

"You said you'd join me if I kicked Arlong's butt!" said Luffy childishly. "Well I'm not, but Zoro or Kuina is, still the same thing right?"

"When did I say that? Wait no! How'd you find me!" shouted Nami losing track of what was even more concerning.

"You said you'd join me, and that's that!" exclaimed Luffy happily punching the palm of his hand as if it made perfect sense.

Nami kept on looking at him in disbelief. Nojiko silently kept quiet unsure of what to say. Was he an idiot?

"We have to go!" shouted Nami remembering the idiot had said he sent his crew off to face Arlong. She couldn't let them die because of their idiotic Captain. She at least owed them that much for not retaliating when she tried to steal from them.

"Right lets go pick them up," said Luffy in agreement, and followed after Nami who rushed for Arlong park. Hopefully she'd make it in time to convince Arlong not to kill them.

"So Nami you have any food?" asked Luffy as he ran next to her.

"That's not what you should be concerned about!" scolded Nami.

They arrived at Arlong Park to find the door completely destroyed.

The first person they saw was Ussop standing near the entrance. He looked like he had fought one of the Arlong pirates. Sanji stood not to far off looking much the same, and smoking a cigarette.

"Luffy!" exclaimed Ussop happily. He made a huge gesture with his hands pointing to all the fishmen lying on the ground, and neatly tied down. "We got them all, I did it all alone of course!"

Nami stared in silent disbelief. She looked at each, and every fishmen lying broken, and defeated. She didn't believe the long nose one at all, but someone had to have done it.

"It's that beautiful lady from Baratie!" shouted Sanji, before bowing at her.

"You back already Luffy?" called out a feminine voice.

Kuina appeared from behind a destroyed building. She was dragging Arlong by his nose. He had cuts all over his body, and his eyes were white. He was clearly at deaths door. She placed Arlong at Luffy's feet.

"There you go Captain," exclaimed Kuina with a smile. She stretched herself as if having had a good workout. "That was fun!"

Zoro appeared behind her dragging an unconscious Hachi. He tossed the unconscious pirate into the nearby ocean carelessly. Hachi may possibly redeem himself once again in the future.

"You keep taking my preys," commented Zoro.

Kuina turned to face him with a darkened feature. "Did you say something?"

Zoro didn't dare challenge her, and instead grunted in annoyance.

"That's that!" exclaimed Luffy happily before presenting Nami to the crews. "Right! Guys meet Nami, she's our new navigator!"

Nami who had been quietly watching the exchange was in tears. Her nightmare had suddenly ended with such a strange twist. The weird crew kept talking amongst themselves, and giving her a welcome speech. She was numb to it all, and they tried not to make it awkward with her crying, but she couldn't help it.

"Oi!" said Luffy facing her. He was too close, but Nami was still crying. He looked at her worriedly. "You okay?"

"I think she doesn't want to join us," said Ussop worriedly. "We did just kick her crew's butt. I don't think she's happy about this."

"Right!" exclaimed Sanji, and Kuina in shock. They had gotten sucked in by Luffy ridiculous attitude. They had forgotten she might not be very happy about it at all.

Nami shook her head wiping the tears away. "No, I'm happy to join. I'm just so happy!"

The crew gave each other confused looks before shrugging. It looked like Luffy had recruited another person with an unorthodox method.

"Yes!" screamed Luffy happily. "I'm one step closer to becoming the pirate King!"

CHAPTER END

CHAPTER BEGIN

On piece 7

Nami boarded the small boat of the Strawhats. She was uncertain about them ,but they were nice enough. They had a welcoming party for her, and talked a lot.

"What's the name of this boat?" asked Nami curiously as they sailed. They were currently heading for Loguetown.

Kuina was the one to answer her. "We didn't name it. We just bought it, and set sailed."

"It's bad luck not to name your ship," commented Nami looking worried. Zoro, and Kuina could be completely apathetic at times.

"I know, we can call it Sunny!" exclaimed Luffy having overheard the topic.

"Well that was settled awfully fast," commented Ussop. "It sounds good to."

Zoro didn't comment, but he liked the name. Kuina couldn't really care much about the boat either way, as long as it could sail then that was that.

"Nami-swan!" shouted Sanji emerging from the kitchen, and bringing out plates of food for the navigator. "I made you, and Kuina-chan some delicious snacks!"

Luffy tried to steal some, but quickly had his space stomped for trying.

"I didn't make any for you. You eat too much!" growled out Sanji before switching back into his love infatuated mode for Nami.

Luffy sulked quietly, and went to the front of the ship to try, and catch something to eat if Sanji wouldn't give him any food. He did notice Nami's tattoo had changed once again, he smiled. She was acting a little different with them, but she would warm up to them eventually.

"I can finally buy some swords," muttered Zoro remembering he had to get his two swords from that sword shop. He glanced at Nami. She had plenty of money. He also had plenty of his own this time, he'd have to be careful lest he fall in debt to her again. He also needed to remind her to buy an eternal log pose, they had lucked out on Little Garden last time. The island would have taken a year to set, and they would have been stuck there had Mr. 3 not been there as their enemy. They couldn't rely on luck this time.

The trip was uneventful. They reached Loguetown without a problem.

"Rumor has it that there's a powerful Marine Captain on this island." Said Kuina giving everyone a heads up. "I think it's because if we restock, and sail as quickly as possible to avoid any problems."

"Sounds good," said Luffy, and jumping off the ship. He ran off leaving the crew sighing.

Nami looked at their sigh, and realized they were used to his antics.

"Nami," called out Sanji. Luffy had put her in charge of their money, which meant he had to talk to her. "I'll need money to buy our food."

"Right," replied Nami subconsciously not wanting to give any, but food was important, unless she wanted to starve.

"Kuina's and I will be looking for a sword shop," said Zoro letting everyone know where they were heading. "Nami make sure you buy an eternal log pose for Drum Drum island, and Alabasta. They'll be expensive, but there's an island that we have to simply skip. The log pose will be unreliable there."

Nami nodded. She had learned from Zoro about the log pose. She hadn't known she would need that to navigate through the Grandline, but it was a good heads up.

"See ya!" said Kuina waving, and leapt away with Zoro.

"Bye Kuina-chan!" exclaimed Sanji.

"I'll tag alone with you," said Nami to Sanji. She didn't want him to buy anything other then food. She was using a lot of money as it was.

"Me to," said Ussop. He didn't want to be alone on the ship.

"Here it is," said Kuina dragging Zoro with her. She feared if she let him go, he'd get lost.

Zoro smiled at the familiar sight, and walked in. He immediately went for the unassuming sword hidden amongst the ordinary swords, and tested it out. He smiled at the familiar presence.

"Oi I'll take this sword," said Zoro to the shopkeeper.

Kuina stood behind him examining the sword. It really was a quality sword.

The shopkeeper immediately began looking nervous. "Ah right. That'll be fifty thousand beli."

Zoro nodded, and leaned in. "I'm looking to buy one more of the same quality. You don't happen to have another do you?"

The shopkeeper became nervous. "Same quality? Why there are plenty of the same quality in that bucket."

Zoro shook his head. "You don't have another curse sword lying around?"

"Cursed?" asked Kuina taking the sword from his hand, and examine it. She swung it around testing it. "You're right. Feels a bit off. Like it doesn't want to follow my command."

Zoro took it from her. He smirked. "It likes me though."

Ippon the shopkeeper looked between the two. These two were real swordsmen. "Well I have one more in the back."

Luffy finally found what he had been looking for. The platform where Gold Roger had been executed at. He climbed it, and took in the view. Marine soldiers started shouting for him to climb down, but he ignored them. He needed to shout it out as the real start to his adventure.

"I'm going to be Pirate King!" shouted Luffy with a big smile. The audience he had below looked at him with disbelief. He jumped off ignoring everyone else. He needed to regroup with his crew now, right after visiting an old bar to get some food.

Zoro walked out with two new swords. Ippon had been gracious enough to give him his family heirloom, although it did cost him some money. He gifted his two ordinary swords to Ippon as thanks apart from the five hundred thousand beli.

"I can't believe you found two Wazomo grade swords in a little shop like that," said Kuina next to him. She elbowed him. "Did you know the swords would be there?"

Zoro nodded. "I happen to find them by luck last time."

As they walked back to the ship a familiar dark blue haired girl came into view. She was walking towards them, and wearing a white shirt with the word 'Marine' printed on it. Zoro's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her.

Kuina noticed his shocked, and looked to the cause of his shock. The woman in question stopped in front of them, and she to looked shocked. Kuina, and the unknown woman stared into each other's eyes. It was looking in a mirror.

"She looks just like you," whispered Zoro. He coughed out loud. "Hello there. I'm Zoro."

The woman sheepishly nodded. "Hello, I'm Tashigi."

"I'm Kuina," said Kuina introducing herself. She examined the other lady's feature again. "It feels like I'm looking into a mirror."

Tashigi nodded. "The world sure is a big place isn't it?"

"Sure is," replied Kuina, and decided they had to go on. "It was nice meeting you."

"Same," answered Tashigi with a bow.

Zoro, and Kuina awkwardly left the marine.

"She could be your sister," commented Zoro as they walked.

"She could be, if I wasn't a only child," said Kuina with a chuckle.

Luffy appeared in their path joining them.

"Zoro! Kuina!" shouted Luffy upon seeing them. He was carrying a wanted posters with him.

He showed it to Zoro, and Kuina excitedly. "You two have bounties! How great is that."

Wanted Dead or Alive: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro 40 million beli.

Affiliation: StrawHat Pirates

Wanted Dead or Alive: Strawhat Pirate Hunter Kuina 49 million beli.

Affiliation: StrawHat Pirates

Kuina sighed. There was no going back to an ordinary life now.

Zoro looked at the posters before giving a nod in satisfaction. Then he asked, "Where's yours, shouldn't you have one as our Captain?"

Luffy became depressed. "I haven't gotten one. Only you two have been fighting so I haven't gotten one."

Kuina chuckled. Now that she thought about it, she had yet to see her a Captain in action.

"Mind if I cut in this interesting conversation?" asked a gruff voice.

Luffy glanced besides him to see Smoker standing next to him with a cigar in his mouth. He wore a white jacket, and blue jeans. "Sure."

"You said your Captain of those two?" asked Smoker pointing to Kuina, and Zoro.

"That's right," replied Luffy with a bright smile.

"What a shame, the world won't ever know," said Smoker grabbing Luffy's shoulder.

"Why's that?" asked Kuina curiously.

"Because I'm arresting you all right here," answered Smoker. His body began leaking smoke.

Luffy knocked smokers' hand off of his shoulder, and grinned at the marine. "It won't be that easy. Zoro, Kuina go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Ai ai Captain." Said Zoro, and started walking away with Kuina in tow leaving Luffy with Smoker.

Smoker looked at the back of the retreating Pirates. He eyed Luffy warily. The guy had knocked his hand off his shoulder, he had felt it.

Luffy grinned excitedly. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the man to become the Piirate King."

"That's assuming you can get off this island," replied Smoker, and launched himself at Luffy.

His legs had become smoke as he flew at Luffy with his upper half physically intact. He raised his sea stone jut to strike at Luffy.

Luffy tilted his head dodging the jut with ease, and smirked as he delivered a solid punch to Smoker's stomach.

Smoker spat out blood as he was thrown back through a building. He probably wouldn't be getting back at immediately.

Luffy glanced to his side spotting a familiar face standing on top of a building not to far away. His dad had come to see him began his journey then. He was slightly touched. He walked away not saying anything. He needed to reunite with his crew and set sail.

-shorten story because it's boring. He's how it goes. -

Luffy, and the crew would reach the redline, and meet Laboon. They wouldn't be eaten by the whale this time, but Luffy would befriend Laboon all the same, and promise to bring Brook back with him once he sailed the entire Grandline. They would then go over the redline, and entered the Grandline. Their next stop would be Whiskey Peak.

End

BEGIN

One Piece 8

Zoro had enough recollection of the event to warn the crew about Wisky Peak. It was a island full of bounty hunters who would try to trick them for their bounties.

Luffy sheepishly remembered what had happened last time, and promised Zoro he would be careful once they landed. "Alright we're here!"

The island was full of people going about their business. There were some houses around. It could pass for a completely normal little town.

They docked their ship onto the harbor. A man was there to greet them. He asked for the name of their ship, and to pay a docking fee.

"What's the name of your ship?" asked the man.

"Sunny," said Nami answering the man.

"Okay," said the man writing it down, and then flipped a page. "A ship of this size will cost you 2,000 beli for the docking fee."

"Let's go back!" shouted Nami pushing everyone back on the ship. "That's robbery, and we're pirates."

Luffy laughed as he was shoved back onto the ship.

"Pirates!?" Exclaimed the man shocked. He looked at his friends hanging out in the back. "Pirates!"

They all sudden gathered around excited with welcoming smiled, and waves.

"If you're pirates forget the docking fee, you can dock for free!" shouted the man to Nami. "Why pirates are the freest of spirits, we welcome pirates to our humble little town!"

Nami looked back to the crew remembering this was all bait. She put on a big smile preparing to suck them dry.

Ussop looked absolutely terrified as they came back onto the island. He was sticking close to Zoro to protect him.

A familiar face came to greet them. It was Vivi disguised as Mrs. Wednesday.

"We're going to have a party celebrating your arrival good pirates!" said Vivi with a bright smile. She lead them to a banquet with food, and drinks.

Luffy quickly dug in. Zoro, and Kuina took a seat next to Luffy eating at a easy pace. Ussop climbed next to Zoro waiting for an ambush at any moment. Nami started drinking against the town folks making bets with them. Sanji clinger to Nami obsessively protecting her from any wandering eyes.

They are, and drank through the night until morning. They knew better than to fall asleep. By morning they were saying their goodbyes to the happy town of Whisky Peak who no longer looked happy at all.

"Enough with the farce!" screamed Vivi out loud. "Get them!"

Vivi's loyal servant Igaram led the attack.

The entire town was promptly beat to a pulp by the crew.

Luffy laughed as he sat down next to a tied up Vivi. Behind him was the Whisky Peak population nearly tied up. She didn't look at all happy. Igaram was cursing them.

"I'm a take a nap," said Nami deciding she had stayed awake to long.

"Me to," said Ussop with a big sigh of relief. He hadn't been able to let his guard down all night.

"Hold up," said Zoro looking expectantly at Luffy. "Our Captain has something to say."

"About what?" asked Sanji surprised. Luffy hardly did much as Captain. It was either Zoro or Kuina who would suggest ideas, and Luffy would either say yes or no. In all honesty Luffy seemed like a figurehead.

"About Baroque works," said Kuina answering. She pointed at Mrs. Wednesday. "Mrs. Wednesday's name is a code name. And she's a member. They tried to recruit Zoro, and I a while back."

"Tried," muttered Ussop knowing what she meant by tried. She was so scary.

"So she's important right?" asked Nami with a Cheshire Cat smile.

"Well it's more along the lines of us Straw Hats waging war against Baroque Works and their boss," said Zoro with a shrug.

"You don't have any idea about what your saying!" shouted Mrs. Wednesday. "Baroque works boss isn't someone you can beat. Let us go, and he won't find out about this."

"Boss," said Sanji thinking. "He must be pretty strong right?"

"He's gonna kill us!" said Ussop petrified of the thought.

Luffy laughed as he always did with a big smile. "He's one of the Shichibukak!"

Nami's face paled instantly along with Ussop. They hugged each other. "We're gonna die!"

"So we kill her, and Crocodile comes for us," said Zoro drawing his sword. Kuina knew he was bluffing. He wasn't the type to kill a woman in cold blood, but they didn't know that. Kuina silenced Sanji who looked about to voice his thought.

"No!" shouted Igaram. He rolled closer to them wiggling under the ropes. "Please wait!"

"Hmm?" asked Zoro looking at the man baiting him to reveal his secret. "What do you want?"

"Mrs. Wednesday is an enemy of Baroque works," he said hastily. "She infiltrated Baroque works to find out who their boss is. She-we can help you."

"With what?" asked Kuina stepping forward. She leaned forward looking at him.

"Well we know where Crocodile is at right now," said Igaram.

"We know that to," said Zoro with a shrug. He looked at Nami. "Nami what do you think."

Nami's expression was slightly shaken. She didn't know Zoro was bluffing, but she can now at least voice her thoughts. "If she wants to help us then why not?"

"But she's Princess Vivi of Alabasta," said Luffy cluelessly poking Vivi's head. Vivi's eyes popped out of their socket in shock. She been found out.

Nami's eyes became beli signs instantly.

"We can pay you then!" exclaimed Igaram now that the cat was out of the bag. "Just please don't hurt her!"

"Deal!" said Nami pushing Zoro away. "She can pay us! A princess has to be loaded right?"

"Isn't Alabasta in the midst of a civil war?" asked Kuina. She always kept up with the latest news.

"So they might not have money," said Ussop looking troubled. He was bothered they were blackmailing a princess.

"So she's a poor princess," said Luffy looking at Vivi.

"And she'll be dead soon because Crocodile knows she knows his secret," said a feminine voice.

Luffy looked at the source to see Robin sitting on top of a house watching them.

"Mrs. All Sunday!" said Vivi surprised. She was so dead. She was neartly tied up to be killed.

"Then there's no point to this at all," muttered Kuina cutting Vivi's rope. "Let's not give Alabasta any more problems."

Nami looked sadden by the fact that she wouldn't be getting rich. Sanji grumbled at being scared.

Vivi for her part looked surprise at being let go after all that.

"That's Nico Robin the Devil Child of Ohara," said Kuina looking at Robin in surprise. She drew her sword, and thrusted.

Her thrust were so strong her attacks would fly and it would have flew right at Robin had Zoro not changed its course at the last second. It hit the house next door destroying it leaving the captured bounty hunters in shock at the display of power. Robin herself looked frighten.

"What was that for?" asked Kuina, and pushing Zoro's sword away from her own. She sheathed her own sword.

Zoro looked glanced at Luffy. "He wants to say something to her."

"Oi," said Luffy shaking Robin out of her stupor. She just very nearly died. He was onto the roof of the house with her. She hadn't noticed when he had gotten there.

"Yes?" she asked nervously. It was the first time she had run into such a dangerous crew. She usually made it a rule to avoid big names because she knew she wouldn't be able to escape if things went bad, but these were suppose to be rookies.

"Join my crew," said Luffy putting a hand over her shoulder. She had tried to dodge, but he was to fast. She didn't resist, afraid she would anger him. He pointed at each of his crew member. "That's Zoro, he's a swordsmen, and that's Kuina, she's also a swordsmen. Sanji, he's our cook. Nami, she's our navigator. Ussop, he's our sniper. And I'm Luffy, I'm going to become the Pirate King!"

The crew although very surprised by his proclamation did their best to bow, and greet when introduced.

Robin herself was shocked by his nonchalant way of saying he would become Pirate King.

"And we're going to go kick Crocodile's butt!" proclaimed Luffy excitedly. He completely ignored the fact that Robin was working with Crocodile.

Robin found herself unable to refuse the offer. She looked at Kuina who had already shown herself to be very deadly. Zoro to was also even more deadly, he had basically saved her life, and she hadn't even realized until the house next door was destroyed. Sanji looked to be very strong, and Ussop looked to be the weakest of them all. Nami was probably the same as Ussop. The Captain was a monster if he had all these people under him. She accepted nervously, and decided she would escape the next chance she got.

The crew set sailed taking an unwilling Vivi with them. They left her pet Carue, and Igaram on the island.

"To Drum Drum island!" shouted Luffy happily. Zoro warned him that Robin would probably escape as soon as she had the chance since she didn't trust them, but that was okay to him. The crew was on alert. Vivi kept cursing them, but kept getting drawn into their antics.

End

BEGIN

One Piece 9

The Sunny slowly neared the winter island. Luffy say at the helm of the ship not realizing it was freezing until Nami gave him a jacket.

Vivi, and Robin became two peas in a pod hanging closely together. One was a prisoner who wasn't being treated like one, and the other was a unwilling member who was too suspicious to trust the crew.

"I made tea for you Vivi-chan! Nami-chan! And Robin-chan!" shouted Sanji delivering cup of hot tea to each.

"It's snowing!" shouted Luffy as they got closer, and closer to the island.

"Luffy don't you have something to say!?" Said Zoro pulling Luffy onto the deck to talk to the crew.

"Right!" said Luffy trying to remember what he was suppose to say.

Kuina sighed stepping forward. She would do it, since Zoro had explained the gist of things to her. The King of Drum Drum island was a coward, and tyrant. They were going to overthrow him, and free the people. "We're going to either kill the King of Drum Drum or make sure he's never able to walk again."

Vivi's eyes bulged out. . "You monsters!"

She remembered Walpol very well, but even she thought it was excessive to kill him. She didn't know how bed a king he was.

Robin didn't comment. Although this was the first time she met such a crazy little crew.

"Right!" said Luffy nodding. Vivi would understand later.

"Why?" asked Ussop curious why Luffy wanted to kill the King of an island.

"Oh I don't like him," replied Luffy with a nod.

Ussop shook his head muttering how crazy Luffy is.

"And we're going to recruit a doctor on this island!" exclaimed Luffy happily.

The crew nodded in unison. They were getting used to this.

"Can't help it if it's Captain's order," said Sanji, and returned to the kitchen to make more food for the crew.

"Drum Drum is famous for its Doctors," said Robin voicing what she knew.

"I heard about that to," said Kuina in agreement.

They arrived on the island, and docked. Their were soldiers waiting to greet them.

"If you're pirates you better turn around unless you want trouble!" shouted one of the soldiers.

Luffy was the only one facing off against them. The rest of the crew watched.

"We're here to kick your King's butt, and recruit a doctor!" proclaimed Luffy.

As one the soldiers fired at him, but Luffy's rubber body was unaffected. He grinned at them.

Luffy took a step forward, and the soldiers got ready to fight him. Luffy stopped, he didn't want to hurt them, but they also wouldn't leave him alone. His eyes harden, and the soldiers trying to stop him all dropped unconscious one by one. The people of the town who had been watching also dropped unconscious.

Luffy looked back at the crew. "Let's go!"

"What was that?" asked Ussop shocked. He knew Luffy was strong, but for people to simply drop unconscious in front of him.

"That's our Captain for you," said Zoro proudly before jumping out of the ship.

Kuina followed after him. "Nami, Ussop grab some rope, we have to tie these guys up otherwise they'll get in our way."

"Right," said Nami running to get some ropes.

Ussop hurried before anyone woke up, he didn't want to fight anyone.

Vivi, and Robin both silently stayed in shock.

Finally Vivi said, "Suddenly I don't think him saying he'll be the Pirate King is too far fetched."

Robin nodded. It also meant he could defeat Crocodile.

The crew docked.

"Restock our ship, while Luffy, and I go to the King," said Zoro pointing at a Castle on top of the mountain on the island. "We won't take to long."

The crew set about to do what they were tasked with. They waited for Zoro, and Luffy to return, but when the two didn't return after four hours the crew decided to simply hang out in the town. The found a nice bar, and started eating. The citizens of the island warily served their food despite being paid. They didn't want to offend the Pirate crew that had effortlessly defeated their army, and tied them all up. No one had died, and they wanted to keep things that way.

"This sucks," muttered Nami drinking a bottle of rum. She had picked a big table for the crew to eat on. "It's freezing on this island."

It was a big table big enough for them all. Sanji, Ussop, Robin, Kuina, and Vivi sat around the table eating.

Vivi didn't speak at all. She didn't want to become friendly with them despite how nice they were. She had long since stopped worrying about being killed, they didn't act like they would kill her. Only that she was a prisoner, but clearly their definition of prisoner was different from her's.

"I noticed it stopped snowing when Zoro, and Luffy left for the island," said Ussop.

"It never stops snowing," said one eavesdropper in surprise.

The crew looked at the man who quickly realized his mistake.

"Please elaborate," said Nami with a innocent smile.

The man nervously answered. "It always snow on this island. I've never seen it not snow. I grew up here, so I would know."

"Thanks," said Nami with a nod, and looking at the crew. "So the day we arrive it stops snowing, and it's odd."

"Your beauty must have warmed the island up!" said Sanji with his eyes turning into hearts again. "With such beauties even this island would melt."

"Thank you Sanji-kuna," replied Nami with a smile.

Sanji dropped unconscious from the shock.

"So your worried Navigator-san?" asked Robin.

Nami nodded, and she ignored Robin's avoidance of using her name. "We need those two back here in case something does happen."

"But we have Kuina," said Ussop hiding behind Kuina, just the thought of danger scared him.

Kuina drank her own drink molding over what Nami was saying. "It is strange, but I'm sure we can hold our own if things go bad."

"I'm counting on you," said Nami with a smile. She could rely on Kuina, after all Kuina was very strong.

Robin found herself nodding. She remembered Kuina's simple sword thrust. She doubted someone strong enough to defeat Kuina would appear anytime soon.

"Zehahahaha!" The bar doors open, and a large fat man with raven hair walked through. He walked inside with four more people trailing behind him. A man that looked like a wrestler wearing a mask, and a golden belt. A thin man wearing specially designed glasses, he casually carried a rifle over his shoulder. A sickly looking man who repeatedly coughed. A very think man that seem to dance as he entered. The man was dragging a sickly looking horse with him. They all took a table opposite of the Straw Hats.

"Excuse me sir," said the owner of the bar worriedly. He was looking at the horse. "We don't allow animals in here."

The fat one who had laughing grabbed the man, and threw him against the wall. He laughed. "Zehaha I don't think you're in the position to be demanding anything."

The people with him laughed.

"Go get our food before we destroy this place," said the wrestler looking one.

Kuina stood up drawing her sword. She couldn't stay quiet if innocents being bullied in front of her.

"What do we have here," said the fat man standing his full height to face Kuina. His eyes showed a menacing glint. "A scary one appears."

"Kuina don't," begged Ussop. He was getting serious bad vibes from them.

Vivi gulped as she realized a fight was about to go down.

Robin prepared to use her devil fruit powers. She hadn't shown her powers to the Crew, but something was telling her they were in a serious predicament.

Sanji stood up preparing to help Kuina. "You guys stay behind me."

"Come then," said the man baiting Kuina. "I'll show you the might of the Blackbeard Pirates!"

Kuina dashed forward putting all the power in her thrust.

Blackbeard sidestepped her laughing as the walls behind him was cut apart. His crew dodged. "You're strong."

Kuina didn't reply instead she realized he had Haki. He had dodged her attack before she attacked.

"How about you join my crew," he said. "Join my crew the Blackbeard Pirates."

"You're Blackbeard?" Kuina asked. She hadn't heard of hi, before.

He smiled. "That's right."

"I'll have to pass. I make it a rule not to be under the command of a pig looking pirate," she said with a grin.

Blackbeard's smile disappeared. "It's a shame you have to die then."

Blackbeard brought out his left hand that became encased in darkness. He grinned devilishly at her.

Kuina's eyes widen when she was suddenly pulled off of her feet, and was being pull right onto his hand. She slashed him as she got near, but her sword didn't cut him. His stomach was covered in Haki proving his observation correct. Her own sword was covered in Haki, but it wasn't cutting him.

Blackbeard punched her away sending her flying through the walls of the bar. "Zehahhaha! It's a shame you're gonna die here."

Sanji dashed forward to kick Blackbeard, but found himself blocked by the wrestler.

"Jesus Burgess, nice to meet you," said Jesus greeting Sanji with a grin.

"Sanji," replied Sanji, and kicked the man away. He retreated back having noticed the man had been stronger than him. "We're from the Straw Hat crew."

"I heard of them," said the skinny man who moved like a dancer. "The Straw Hats are led by a man named Monkey D. Luffy."

"D you say Lafitte?" asked Blackbeard with a smile that widen.

"It was bad luck that they had run into us then," said the sickly looking man.

It's must have been fate Doc Q," said Jesus while looking at Sanji.

Kuina pulled herself out of the rubble wiping the blood on her lip away. Blackbeard was stronger than she had expected. Her sword became encased in Haki. She just needed to keep her distance, and avoid being pulled in by his devil fruit ability.

"You should give up," said Blackbeard with a knowing smile. "Your Haki can't cut through mine."

Kuina smiled, and nodded. "That's fine, it looks like I won't have to anyways."

Blackbeard became confused until he felt a monstrous bloodlust coming from the bar'd entrance. A figure stood silently emitting a frightening amount of bloodlust with another swordsmen next to him. The person was wearing a Straw Hat.

"Luffy!" exclaimed Ussop in relief. "Zoro!"

Vivi sighed in relief at the sight of the Captain, and Zoro.

Robin herself sighed in slightly relief. Her devil fruit power hadn't worked on Blackbeard when she tried to create hands on his body.

"You're their Captain?" asked Blackbeard eyeing Luffy curiously. "You look pretty strong to. How about you join my crew."

Luffy crouched pumping blood into his legs. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Blackbeard chuckled, and looked back at his crew. "You guys handle his crew, I'll fight him."

The Blackbeard Pirates nodded.

Blackbeard turned to face Luffy, and received a lightning fast punch to the face. His whole body was lifted into the air, and through out of the rooftop. He realized he had been launched high into the air when he felt the freezing cold air hit him. He quickly tried to reorient himself in the air, but found himself unable to. Luffy was right there with him. Steams pouring out of his skin, and his whole body glowing with a rink of pink.

Teach spat out blood when another fist buried itself into his stomach. This time he was thrown into the snowy mountain, and outside of the town. His body smashed into cold ice. He groaned in pain, and bared with it. It was painful, but he was getting use to it. He stood up to face the young angry Captain.

"You're going to regret this!" shouted Teach, and his body started releasing black plumes. It wasn't smoke or vapor, it was darkness itself.

Luffy didn't give Blackbeard a chance to draw out his power, and struck him from a distance. He had learned enough about Blackbeard's power after having been hit by him at Impel Down.

Blackbeard put out his left hand pulling Luffy in. Luffy's body was lifted into the air, and started being dragged in by the invisible force.

Luffy's two fist was flung back trailing behind his body as he was pulled in before they snapped forward delivering a devastating blow to Blackbeard. Blackbeard's body rolled onto the snow bouncing until he stopped, and slowly pulled himself back up.

Luffy stood in front of his, and delivered a right hook right onto Blackbeard's face. Teach also struck back punching Luffy's face with a knowing grin.

Luffy took the hit, and punched Blackbeard away. He wiped the blood away from his nose, and jumped right after Blackbeard who immediately returned for more.

"Zehahhahahaha!" laughed Blackbeard as they traded blows. "Who would have thought I'd run into someone like you this early on in the Grandline!"

"Shut up!" grounded out Luffy planting his fist into Blackbeard's face.

Teach grabbed ahold of him, and slammed him onto one of the trees surrounding them.

Luffy coughed out some blood, but he got right back up again. He backed away from Blackbeard. Zoro, and Kuina should be done with BlackBeard's crew about now.

Teach smiled victoriously when Luffy backed away from him. "Did you realize you can't beat me? I'm surprised you were able to fight this well. Usually Devil fruit users lose all confidence when they start feeling pain."

Luffy crouched, and took a deep gulp of air. He pumped himself, and using armament to harden his skin. Gear Fourth was developed specifically with Blackbeard in mind. If Blackbeard couldn't get pass his armament than he couldn't negate his rubber power.

Before Blackbeard's eyes Luffy gain size, and started bouncing up, and down.

"What did you do?" asked Blackbeard warily. Even he could tell Luffy was using an insane amount of Haki.

Luffy didn't answer, and instead dashed at him. He pulled back his right fist, the fist sinking inside his hand before launching outwards. It connected cleanly onto Blackbeard's face.

Teach felt himself slam into the ice. Only this time he hit the ground beneath all the ice, and coughed out blood. He got back up, and was promptly stamped on by Luffy's feet. He slammed onto the ground again, and again.

Each, and every kick had enough power to send him flying across the island, but instead he kept getting kicked deeper, and deeper into the ground. Finally Teach couldn't take it anymore, and called upon all the power he could. It exploded out of his body pushing Strawhat away from him. He exhaustedly pulled himself out of the hole to find Straw Hat preparing a monstrous fist for him. It was the fist of a giant covered in armament. Blackbeard was smashed back into the ground.

Blackbeard received what felt like an endless amount of kicks, and punch. He couldn't contest the monstrous strength that Straw Hat had, but he could endure it. With the amount of Haki Straw Hat was using he would weaken soon.

Just as he predicted the attacks stopped. Blackbeard pulled himself out of the trench laughing. "Zehahhaah!"

He crawled out looking for Straw-Hat, and found him lying on the snow weaken hardly able to move. He grinned viciously, and made his way to Straw-Hat slowly. He was in great pain, he probably had more then several ribs broken, and his nose to along with fractures on his arms. He reached Straw-Hat with a victorious laugh, and started returning the favor. He would strike, and Straw-Hat would futilely punch him back, but the punches hardly had the power that they had minutes earlier. Blood spilled with each punch.

"A nobody like you shouldn't have challenged me!" shouted Blackbeard as he punched Straw-Hat enjoying his revenge. "After you die I'll take your devil fruit power!"

Luffy glared at him with every punch. He didn't give up. For every punch he took,, he returned one despite them having no power. They traded blows for several minutes.

Blackbeard having had enough of punching him stood up, and kicked him. The kick sent him tumbling into a tree, his body hit it, and broke it in half.

Blackbeard pulled out a knife. He had approached Luffy with a victorious smile. Just as he rescued Luffy a lance pierced his stomach causing him to scream, and drop his knife.

Blackbeard looked at the lance. "Flames?"

"Teach." Said a angry voice. A figure covered in flames stood between him, and Luffy.

"Commander," said Blackbeard in shock, and pain. His power covering his body to absorb the flame. "What are you doing here?"

"You know why!" growled out Ace.

Blackbeard realized Ace was not as calm as he normally was. He still needed to know why Ace interfered in his fight. "Why did you interfere!"

Ace's gaze darken. "As if a man would stand by, and watch his little brother be killed!"

Blackbeard nervously took a step back. Normally he would have felt confident in his ability to fight, and defeat Ace, but he was severely injured. Before he could do anything Straw-Hat was up again, he shoved Ace away.

"Don't get in my fight!" muttered Luffy pushing Ace in the back of the head. He stood up facing Blackbeard. It was surprising to suddenly have his brother appear just as how surprising it was to find Blackbeard on Drum island. It somewhat made sense since Ace had been chasing after Blackbeard.

Teach laughed out loud. He could walk out of everything alive if he took Straw-Hat hostage, and forced Ace to let him go. "That's the spirit, but maybe you should let your brother fight your battles, you're barely able to stand as it is!"

Ace silently pulled himself out of where he had landed, but made no move to interfere. He would intervene if Luffy started losing again.

Luffy glared at him. "Don't act too confident. You're barely standing yourself."

Teach grimaced at the reminder. He gave a look at their surrounding, and realized the entire mountainside was completely destroyed. The trees were torn apart, and all the snow had been knocked away by the shockwave of their fight.

Luffy crouched again causing Teach to worry. He recognized the stance for what it was.

"I won't let you!" shouted Teach his power pouring out for Luffy. His face becoming full of fear. "I won't die here!"

Luffy completely his transformation, and blitz away from the darkness. He appeared right above BlackBeard with his fist pulled back ready to deliver a punishing punch.

Blackbeard put his hands to protect himself, and was promptly smashed into onto the floor. The shockwave that followed was strong enough to destroy the surrounding trees.

Ace himself was flung back. He was amazed, and shocked his little brother had become so strong.

Luffy dropped back onto the ground. His body shrinking back to normal. He dropped with a dull thud unable to move. He was so worn out that it reminded him of his fight with Lucci.

Blackbeard pulled himself out of the ground again. He crawled out coughing, and beaten. He tried to stand up, but found himself unable to.

"Ace!" called out Luffy from where he laid.

Ace ran to his brother's side worry. He crouched next to his brother unsure how to help him. "Luffy you're gonna okay."

Luffy only smiled, and then grimaced. He looked at Blackbeard who had started to crawl away. "I can't move. Can you finish him off?"

Ace nodded with a grim expression. He stood back up, and started walking after Blackbeard who noticed Ace, and started putting more effort to get away.

"Ace!" screamed Blackbeard looking back as he crawled. "Don't do this!"

Ace didn't reply, and kept closing in on him. The snow in his path melted away as he walked forward. His right fist burned brightly as he reached Blackbeard.

"We're NAKAMA!" screamed Blackbeard very afraid of dying. He faced Ace with a frighten expression. "Don't please!"

"You became my enemy when you killed Thatch," replied Ace before plowing his hand through Teach's heart. Ace's fist went through his chest, and out of his back.

Luffy huffed struggling to breath when Ace returned. He grinned at Ace. "Can you carry me?"

Ace nodded. He picked his little brother up, and placed him over his shoulder before walking back into town.

"It was freezing," commented Luffy from over Ace's shoulder. "But suddenly it's not."

"That's my power," replied Ace. He was basically a walking sun. Now that he thought about it, the island was suppose to always snow. His presence must have stopped the snow.

"What are you doing here Ace?" asked Luffy.

"I was chasing after Blackbeard," replied Ace with a grimace. "Sorry I didn't arrive sooner."

Luffy chuckled. "He was strong."

Ace grimaced again. He was both shocked by his little brother's strength, and so very relieved he hadn't lost Luffy. Blackbeard by all rights should have been more than capable of defeating a young pirate such as Luffy. "Yea, but you were strong to."

Luffy laughed again. They had arrived into the town now. Zoro was standing there, he looked beat up along with Kuina, and the rest. Zoro looked relatively unharmed, but the others had some injuries, but they must have been okay if they were out here waiting for him. Ussop's face was purple from what must have been a punch. Sanji had the foot of his pants ripped. Robin looked roughed up, she had blood her right shoulder. Nami, and Vivi looked unharmed. His crew had a tough fight to it seems.

"Ace that's my crew. They were fighting Blackbeard's crew while I dealt with him," said Luffy looking at his crew. "Zoro he's my swordsmen, Kuina she's also a swordsmen, Sanji he's my cook, Ussop sniper, Nami navigator, Robin Arc..."

Luffy fell asleep in mid-sentence causing the crew to hurry over to him.

"We need a doctor!" shouted Ace looking around.

One of the civilians came forward. "Walpol keeps all the doctors in the castle!"

Zoro stepped forward with a shake of his head. "It's fine. Take him to our ship. Luffy recruited a doctor after dealing with Wapol. Chopper was suppose to be moving his medical equipments. He should be done by now."

"Right," said Ace, and then paused. "Where's the ship?"

Zoro started to lead, but Kuina pounded him in the head. She led Ace to the ship while cursing Zoro's sense of direction, or rather his lack of. The crew followed behind. Vivi the prisoner could have escaped then, and there, but followed worriedly behind everyone. After witnessing the fight today, she had no doubt they could defeat Crocodile. The fight she witness would forever be engraved in her mind.


End file.
